De mi venganza al amor
by ludy
Summary: El a vuelto y encontro la mejor forma de vengarce de aquel individuo k una vez lo contradijo
1. ¡Estas Muerto!

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, días, semanas, quizás meses, pero no, han pasado dos años desde k el torneo de shamanes termino, sus vidas habían vuelto a ser "normales", pero esa palabra no era muy precisa para describir la vida k se llevaba en la pensión asakura

Anna: Yoh, ya levántate k llegaremos tarde otra vez por tu culpa

Yoh: anita solo 5 minutos mas

Anna: Si asi lo prefieres, pero esos 5 minutos te costaran 5 Km. mas k tendrás k correr

Yoh¿por k me haces esto anita? TT

Anna: y no te estés quejando, y ya de una buena vez será k te levantes, ya k tienes k hacer un buen desayuno, la cena de ayer no me dejo satisfecha

Yoh: si…… anita TT

Y rápidamente se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa e irse a preparar el desayuno, no querría k su "anita" se enojara con él, o el castigo seria terrible.

Después del desayuno, fueron a la escuela.

º Hola yoh

Yoh: hola manta nñ

Manta: Hola anna

Anna: ………..

La sacerdotisa solo asintió con la cabeza, y mientras esos dos estaban bien entretenidos conversando, ella estaba poniendo toda su atención en una…. ¿presencia, si, al menos eso parecía k era.

Anna:Yoh, vayan Uds., olvide algo en casa

Yoh¿no quieres k te acompañe?

Anna: he dicho k vayan diendo Uds., y será mejor k me hagas caso

Yoh: si…. Si…. Anita nñ'…………. vamonos Manta

Manta: si

Se fueron, mientras k la itaku camino guiada por aquella presencia, no sabia que o quien era, pero debía averiguarlo. Aquello la llevo hasta un parque poco visitado, pero igualmente era hermoso, esto no le importo a la rubia.

Anna¡será mejor k salgas de allí quien quiera k seas!

º Huuuu pero k carácter

Esa voz…. Pero… si el, el esta

Anna: pero si tu estas muerto…. Hao

Hao (mirando sus manos y levantándolos): pues yo no lo creo

Anna¿Cómo es posible de k sigas con vida?

Hao: ……. Pues respondete a una pregunta… "anita", acaso crees k el tonto de Yoh es capaz de matar a alguien

Anna: ……. Eso… eso es cierto, por k el…… no es un monstruo

En eso el mayor de los Asakura camino lentamente hacia anna

Anna: no te atrevas a acercarte más Hao Asakura

En el rostro de este se dibujo su peculiar sonrisa cínica, y sin darle tiempo, el ya estaba sujetándola con sus dos brazos

Hao: al parecer tendré k añadir un objetivo mas a mis planes

Anna: y se puede saber cual es ese

Hao (sonriendo): … tú

¿Qué es lo k había dicho, aquella palabra de dos letras sin saber por k hicieron k el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se estremeciera….., pero¿ que es lo k había dicho, objetivo¿ que cree este k puede llamarla así,"objetivo".

Rápidamente logro zafarse de aquel k la aprisionaba, y repitió aquel acto cuando lo conoció, le dio una cachetada, pero él ni se inmuto ante esto, bien podía haberlo esquivado o detenido¿que era lo k quería?

Hao: jajajaja tal parece k no pierdes la costumbre

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo a la itaku nuevamente entre sus brazos, se estaba acercando demasiado, demasiado…

No supo de donde, o como, pero empujo lo mas fuerte k pudo al joven de largos cabellos, lo miro por un par de segundos, miro fijamente a sus ojos… luego se retiro de aquel lugar lo mas rápido k pudo, dejando a un con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Espero les haya gustado, es el pruimer capitulo, diganme sus sugerencias, seran muy bien recibidas, hasta las criticas tb, digan lo k kieran pero la verdad jijiji.


	2. beso

Hola nuevamente, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, asi que disfrutenlo

yoh: ana! la cena ya esta lista!

No hubo respuesta alguna

yoh: anita...

anna: enseguida bajo yoh

yoh: esta bien nñ

Esto le parecía muy extraño al chico, ya k normalmente su prometida ya hubiera estado sentada, esperando su comida sin invitación alguna, pero en esta ocasión no era así.

Estaba sentada, con una gran infinidad de pensamientos en su cabeza, debía de ordenarlos, qué hacer, se lo contaría, quería, talvez debía, pero... no podía, después de tanto tiempo habían conseguido la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaban los dos, pero por que tuvo que volver aquel individuo, todo estaba hiendo tan bien, solo esperaban el día en que por fin se casaran, qué debía hacer, hablarle, pero... no podía, como destrozar aquella paz que estaban viviendo, no era capaz, no quería que el se preocupara, lo arreglaría ella sola, alómenos eso creía.

Yoh: que bueno que bajaste anita nñ

anna: ...

Manta: oye anna debes de ponerte al corriente de las clases, puesto k faltaste hoy

anna:…

yoh: anna puedo preguntarte algo?

anna: que cosa?

yoh: por que te encerraste en tu habitación?

Manta:…

anna: nada importante

yoh: pero anita

anna: no me cuestiones!

yoh: esta bien anita nñ

Manta: jejeje nñ'

anna: y tu de que te ries enano cabezón

Manta: no de nada anna nñ'

La cena paso sin novedad alguna, y la noche fue igual, manta regreso a su casa, lo mismo que la mañana siguiente, en la tarde yoh salio a hacer su recorrido diario, como parte de su entrenamiento, a pesar que la relación entre ellos había mejorado bastante, ella seguía siendo muy dura en cuanto a entrenamiento se tratara, y pobre de el si se negaba, era mejor no pensar en el tortuoso castigo k le podría imponer, así que era mejor… obedecer.

La itaku se quedo sola en aquella gran casa, cuando yoh salía todo era silencio, de vez en cuando sus "molestos" amigos venían de visita, a pesar k no le agradaba mucho la idea que se quedaran en la casa, pero eso hacia feliz a yoh, entonces era mejor así. Descansaría un momento, hasta k su prometido volviera, debía de pensar en muchas cosas, en todo el día no había podido sentir la presencia de Hao, no sabia si tranquilizarse o alertarse por ello, pero debía estar preparada, había tomado una decisión, se encargaría de ese "asunto" ella sola, no quería que Yoh se preocupara por eso, no le quitaría su tranquilidad….

Se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la casa, en esta ocasión no le apetecía ver la televisión, quería pensar en paz, trataba de sentir su presencia, pero no lo lograba¿como había hecho este sujeto para no poder ser sentido, hasta que… él estaba ahí, frente a ella, apareció como si nada con esa sonrisa cínica como de costumbre.

Anna¿Qué es lo que haces acá Hao?

Hao: solo vine a verte… anita

Lo miro severamente

Hao: vamos, no tienes por que enojarte

Anna¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres en realidad, ni creas que podras llevarte el alma de Yoh nuevamente, eso no te lo permitiremos.

Hao: Jajajajaja¿Yoh, Yoh no me sirve para nada ya, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo en llevarme su insignificante alma, si vine es por la razón que te ya te dije,… tú.

Anna: Ja, no me hagas reír

Hao: pues deberías, con una sonrisa te verías mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya lo eres

Anna: no digas estupideces

Hao: no son "estupideces", estoy seguro de que el tonto de mi querido hermanito jamás te ha dicho eso, no sabe lo que tiene a su lado, no se merece una mujer como tú…

Anna: ya cállate!

Frunciendo el ceño, y avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Hao¿Por qué anita¿Acaso no te gusta escuchar la verdad?

Llego donde la sacerdotisa

Hao: Pies deberías de estar acostumbrada a este tipo de palabras para ti

Nunca nadie le hablo de esa forma, se sentía tan bien¿Acaso lo que él decía era cierto, Quería creerlo, creer esas cosas que le dijo, pero…, Yoh jamás le diría eso, prefería estar con sus amigos, siempre con esa gran sonrisa, cierto que la relación de ambos mejoro bastante, tenia que suceder así, puesto que muy pronto se casarían.

No le fue muy difícil saber cuales eran los pensamientos de la rubia, se acerco, estaba frente a ella, y le susurro a su oído.

Hao: Yoh jamás te lo dir�, pero yo siempre admirare tu belleza

Termino de decirlo, sus rostros frente a frente… la beso

La beso, tan tierno al principio, tornándose mas apasionado a cada instante, le correspondió¿como podría negarse, si se sentía tan bien, se dice que el primer beso nunca se olvida, tienen razón.

La sintió tan calida, una mujer que siempre se mostraba tan fría como el hielo, se le sentía tan calida, rodeo su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le acaricio el rostro.

Siempre pensó que su primer beso seria con Yoh…, Yoh!

Un sonido fuerte, era la mano de anna golpeando con una cachetada la mejilla de Hao Asakura, retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de él.

Anna: Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca!

El shaman de fuego tenia la mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado, levanto el rostro, si, ahí estaba el con esa sonrisa, era la tercera vez k ella lo hacia, pero la segunda en donde él no habia podido hacer nada.

Hao: Jajaja, como lo dije una vez, eres digna de ser la esposa del futuro shaman king

Una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Anna

Hao: Nos volveremos a ver… es una promesa

Llamo al majestuoso Espíritu de Fuego, y se fue

Con los dedos sobre sus labios, parada en aquel lugar, con la mirada perdida en la dirección que había tomado él que momentos antes la acompañaba, sin palabras ni pensamientos, solo silencio, el ruido del viento meciendo algunos árboles cercanos, solo silencio, el cantar de algunas aves, solo silencio, silencio.

Anna:…

Espero que les haya gustado, es el segundo capitulo, ayer me puse a revisar a ver si por casualidad y por esas cosas locas de la vida hubiera la posibilidad de que hubiera algun review para mi, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar 2 jijijiji, asi que gracias por ello, y no se preocupen, yo soy de las personas a las que les gusta escribir rapido, ya que he sufrido en carne propia la angustia de querer leer un nuevo capitulo de algun fic, adiosines ya son la 1:32 am, me tengo que ir a dormir


	3. Pensamientos

Capitulo 3:

**PENSAMIENTOS**

Anna: Yoh…

Pronuncio su nombre como si con eso pudiera salvarse de…

Anna: Yoh…

Nuevamente lo dijo por… ya ni sabia cuantas veces fue que dijo su nombre, como si con eso pudiera redimir su acto, solo trataba de mantener el rostro de su futuro esposo, con esa sonrisa que expresaba la mas grande paz, y de que TODO… SALDRA BIEN, solo pensar en él, debía hacerlo.

Había tomado una responsabilidad muy grande, encargarse de ese "problema" ella sola posiblemente no había sido la mejor decisión, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas…, el rostro sonriente de su prometido, su tranquilidad, todo valía la pena, pero jamás tomo en cuenta las… consecuencias, cierto, todo esto por Yoh, lo ¿quería, pues si, y bastante, ¿lo amaba, pues no sabia, solo que se casaría con él, ¿acaso el cariño bastaría…?.

Poso una par de dedos sobre sus labios, recordaba el momento…, demonios! ¿Qué pensamientos eran aquellos, no eran correctos, en lo único en que debía pensar era la forma de alejar a Hao de la vida de ellos, si bien es cierto que dijo que ya no quería el alma de Yoh, era mejor averiguar que era en realidad lo que buscaba, esas tonterías de que había venido por ella jamás se las creería, pero… y si… talvez sea cierto todo, ya basta, esas estupideces perturbaban los pensamientos de la itaku, jamás le perdonaría aquella osadía, el haberla besado, pero… se sintió tan bien, parecía tan sincero, ya, sacudió un poco la cabeza, ¿pero por que le correspondió, acaso ella también quería que aquello sucediera… jamás, eso nunca, era tiempo de pensar con la mente muy fría, algo le decía que volvería a ver a Hao muy pronto, así que era mejor estar preparada, ahora su objetivo era averiguar el por que estaba aquí otra vez, y solucionarlo, se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero él valía la pena, por todo el cariño que le tenia, lo protegería…

Yoh: Anna, la cena ya esta lista!

Era él, se escuchaba su voz tan cerca, de seguro estaba justo frente a su habitación , esperándola a que saliera. Así que se incorporo de sus pensamientos.

Era raro, muy raro, por segunda noche consecutiva Anna no bajaba por su propia iniciativa a cenar, le extraño, le preocupo, así no era su anita, ¿tal vez esta mal del estomago, pensó, y si es así, lo que le callo mal solo pudo haber sido lo pie él cocino, entonces estaría molesta con él, y de seguro le daría un castigo enorme, y se imagino que clase de penitencia le impondría.

Yoh( pensando): Por favor que no este mal del estomago TT

Tanto tiempo en la posición de loto en la que se encontraba, hizo que sus piernas se entumecieran, lo que causo que cuando quiso pararse, le propusiera un leve dolor, para lo cual hizo un gemido.

Anna: Auch

Yoh: Anna, ¿estas bien?

Anna: Si lo estoy…

Yoh: Anna… puedo pasar?

Anna: …………. Esta bien

Entro, cerro la puerta tras de si… no hay sonido alguno, silencio…

Yoh: Anna ¿te sientes bien?

Anna: ya te dije que si, ¿a que viene que me lo estés preguntando tantas veces?

Yoh: es que… ni ayer ni hoy bajaste a cenar, digo por tu propia cuenta, normalmente me esperabas ya sentada en la mesa, ¿por eso quiero saber si es que te sientes bien?

Anna:…---no podía mirar de frente a su prometido---si lo estoy, no te preocupes, solo necesitaba estar sola, ahora bajo

Yoh: esta bien, no demores o la comida se enfriara

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse

Yoh: Anna

Anna: dime

Anna: que bueno que estés bien anita jijijiji

Ella lo miro de reojo, pero él ya se había retirado de la habitación

Anna: Yoh…

La cena transcurrió sin novedad alguna, solo lo que "normalmente" podía suceder en la casa de los Asakura.

Termino, salio del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto, entro se acerco hacia la ventana, observo el firmamento durante un buen rato.

Al fin termino de arreglar la cocina, ahora era tiempo de descansar, paso frente a la habitación de ella… toco la puerta.

Yoh: Anna estas despierta?

Anna: puedes pasar si eso es lo que quieres

Yoh: jejeje nñ bueno yo solo quería desearte buenas noches

Anna: hazlo

Yoh:… --- se le acerco--- la Luna se ve hermosa hoy

Anna: si lo esta

Estaban lado a lado

Yoh: anna…

Lo miro incrédula, hasta que el la tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, esto no le molesto, era agradable, pero no podía perder su posición, aparte que había algo que le impedía seguir con esa actitud, hasta hace un par de días si, pero ahora ya no…

Anna: buenas noches yoh

Separando su mano de la de él, su prometido la miro con una mezcla de interrogación, sorpresa, tristeza…

Yoh: esta bien… anita

Salio de aquel lugar

Anna(susurrando): espero que duermas bien Yoh

La luz de aquella fogata iluminaba todo aquel lugar, in punto de luz que le hacia competencia a la Luna llena en aquel desierto, él estaba allí, fundido en tantos pensamientos, tantas firmas de hacer algo, tantas formas de vengarse…

Recordó el día en que despertó, solo, ensangrentado, estaba dolido en lo mas profundo de su alma, ¿Cómo había sido posible que él lo derrotara? ¿Cómo, pasaron varios días para que pudiera recuperarse de su estado tan… deprimente, así lo calificaba, ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a ese estado, pero afortunadamente su compañero estaba allí, el Espíritu de Fuego no se había marchado, estaba con él, y esto le daba a entender que aun tenia que cumplir con su cometido en esta tierra, en esta vida, ser shaman king, pero había algo que le embargaba, un sabor amargo que le decía que debía de hacer algo, un sabor amargo llamado venganza, una vez sintió eso, en su primera vida, cuando mataron a su madre, el mismo sentir, ganas enormes de ver sufrir a esos individuos, de que se arrepientan de haber nacido, de que mueran de la forma mas cruel, de verlos destrozados, era lo mismo que ahora y después de tanto pensar, encontró la mejor forma de lograrlo, le arrancaría el corazón, le rompería el alma, ella, ella era la mejor forma de hacerlo, le quitaría las ganas de vivir, ya que sin ella él no es nada, seria como cielo sin estrellas, grande pero vació, tan muerto, así quedaría jajajaja, sufriría, además después de todo la idea de meterse con ella, no le era para nada desagradable, se vengaría disfrutando cada paso que diera, desde el principio hasta el final, seria "agradable".

Hao: Jajaja sufrirás como nunca lo imaginases, te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho…

Pero como llego a la conclusión de que ella era la mejor opción, por que no uno de sus amigos, ya que tanto pregonaba la amistad, sus amigos también eran algo que pudo haber utilizado muy bien, pero ella era la mejor, sabia leer muy bien aquellos sentimientos que su hermanito sentía por la sacerdotisa, su mente era tan abierta que fácil lograr ver sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, veía que… él la amaba, y eso era suficiente para saber que si la sacaba de su vida, él moriría…


	4. Una visita

Capitulo 4:

**UNA VISITA**

Yoh: ¡Anna ya me voy!

Salio de aquella casa acompañado de su pequeño amigo, Manta, a correr, aunque el calor que hacia aquel día era sofocante, tenia que hacerlo, a menos que quisiera que su prometida se enojara con él, aunque en los últimos días no le había exigido nada ni ordenado que lo hiciera, pero era mejor tomar la iniciativa, era mejor no preguntarle nada, ya que no sabia como reaccionaria, pero de seguro que mal.

Escucho los pasos que se alejaban, de seguro que Yoh ya se había ido a correr,… ¡era cierto, en varios días no le había exigido que cumpliera con eso, ¿se le habría olvidado?... Algo la perturbaba, ya eran varios días en que no veía a Hao, ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia, y eso que había pasado horas en meditaciones profundas para poderla captar, pero ni aun así… nada, esto la mantenía mas en alerta, se descuido de sus demás obligaciones (ósea torturar a Yoh) para poder estar totalmente concentrada en este asunto, en esos momentos se dirigía a su habitación para poder nuevamente entrarse en sus meditaciones, tratar de poder encontrar a Hao, pero algo le atrajo hacia el jardín de la casa, fue allí, pero antes paso por un vaso de agua, por mas dura que sea no podía dejar de sentir el calor de aquel día, ya allí, observo por unos segundos el cielo, tan despejado, ni una sola nube la adornaba…

¿: Pero que considerada, me trajiste un poco de agua

Esa voz, sabía de quien era, pero como demonios hizo para poder desaparecer su poder espiritual que no pudo sentirlo aun estando en la casa, le sorprendió un poco que estuviera allí, pero no dejaría que él lo notara.

Anna: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hao: huy pero que carácter, pensé que después de nuestro ultimo encuentro serias mas amable conmigo, nuestro ultimo encuentro el cual por cierto fue muy… agradable.

Se notaba en su voz un poco de picardía.

¿Qué había dicho, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso, esto hizo que se enojara de verdad, pero ni siquiera supo como, pero logro controlar por primera vez en su vida aquella explosión de coraje que la caracterizaba.

Se dio cuenta de la ira que habían provocado sus palabras en la sacerdotisa, eso le divirtió.

Entro en la casa rápidamente, dejando a Hao solo en aquel lugar, refugiado en una pequeña sombra. Paso un instante, un par de minutos para ser más exactos.

¿: ¡Toma!

Hao: ¿Hum?

Frunció el ceño, era lógico, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado aquel acto, Anna le estaba ofreciendo un vaso de agua.

Anna: Si no lo quieres me da igual

Hao: Si lo quiero nñ

Tomo aquel vaso, lo observo por unos instantes

Anna: No esta envenenado si es eso lo que te preocupa

Hao: Realmente no había pensado en eso, pero gracias por la advertencia

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: nñ

Tomo toda el agua que contenía aquel vaso.

Hao: Gracias

Anna: Ya no te traeré más

Hao: No esperaba eso

Tomo el vaso casi como arrancándoselo de las manos al joven de largos cabellos, luego volvió entrar a la casa, de seguro para dejar aquel objeto en la cocina.

Se sentó bajo la pequeña sombra que le estaba brindando refugio ante tal sofocante calor, contemplo el cielo azul, sin nada mas que nada, solo aquel color que llenaba de la mas grande… ¿tranquilidad?

Al salir observo a aquel shaman, jamás se imagino poder llegar a verlo, tenia la paz en sus ojos, y una tranquilidad tan grande como solo suele verlo en… Yoh.

Anna: Ja, tú y tu hermano no se diferencian en mucho, ambos son igual de vagos, sentados sin hacer nada.

Hao: …

Anna: ¬¬, ahora me dirás por fin el por que estas aquí Hao Asakura, ¡y no me vengas con esas estupideces que dijiste la otra vez!

Hao: ……. Jajaja, si no quieres escuchar eso,… entonces será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa.

Anna: …

Hao: …el cielo se ve hermoso, tan tranquilo, sin nada que lo perturbe, y solo aquellas personas capaces de estar en comunión con la naturaleza pueden percibir eso, aquellos seres que respetan la vida y el lugar en donde viven son capaces de ser recepcionistas de aquella sensación tan… hermosa.

Anna: para mi solo eres un perezoso que pierde su tiempo observando nada.

Hao:… Jajaja

Anna: a mi eso no me parece gracioso.

Hao: Anna, no se que intentas ganar con esa personalidad tan… ¿fría? Seria la palabra, pero sabes…

Se acerco más a ella, la cual estaba sentada a su lado

Hao: eso me gusta

Causo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera lograr eso, no lo sabia, pero no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, se sentía demasiado… débil, tenia que acabar con esto de una vez.

Se paro rápidamente.

Anna: será mejor que dejes de decir esas idioteces, mi paciencia no es grande pero de seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso, así que será mejor que obvies esas palabras

Hao: vamos anita, creeme, cada vez que me veas, habrán palabras similares, y mas bien creo que deberás de acostumbrarte a ello, una mujer tan hermosa como tu, debe de acostumbrarse a tan merecidos elogios, yo solo digo lo que mis ojos ven, y lo que veo es…hermoso.

OH my kami, como podría Anna resistir a tales calificativos de esa índole, y eran para ella solo para ella, algo le decía que no seria la ultima vez que escucharía cosas similares, y eso le ¿agradaba, ¿Quién sabe, pero no dejaría jamás que él se percatara de ello, del color carmesí que se veía en su rostro, jamás nadie o algo había logrado aquello,maldito Hao, la hacia sentirse tan bien pero a la misma vez tan indefensa, tan especial, si solo Yoh le dijera cosas parecidas, si solo pudiera escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su prometido, hacerla sentir especial…

Una expresión de tristeza, él lo noto.

Hao: no Anna, no esperes eso de él, jamás te lo dirá.

Anna: ¡¿se puede saber en que momento te di el permiso de meterte en mi cabeza!

Hao: OH vaya, parece ser que si te molestaste

En su cara se veía su sonrisa, llena de sarcasmo, cinismo, malicia, maldad…, y la oscuridad que ofrecía que en ese instante estuviera anocheciendo la hacia mas perturbarte.

Hao: sabes me tengo que ir, pero prometo volver a verte

Anna:…

Hao: adiós anita

En ese momento llama si Espíritu de Fuego, para luego desaparecer en el horizonte, donde el Sol también desaparecía.

Paso como unos 10 minutos, llego él.

Yoh: ¡Anna, ¡ya volví!

Volvió de su recorrido, su pequeño amigo ya no estaba, tenía según él clases especiales esa noche, así no pudo acompañarlo a cenar.

Anna: Al fin comeremos solos, sin ese enano cabezón

Yoh: anita TT, ya no estas encerrada en tu cuarto

Anna: ¿que de raro tiene eso?

Yoh: jejeje nada anita, nada

Anna: mmm ¿y que es lo que harás ahora?

Yoh: algo que te gusta mucho, pastel de arroz y albóndigas en salsa blanca

Anna: muy bien, hazlos rápido que tengo hambre

Yoh: si anita

Bueno cuarto capitulo, espero les agrade mucho, por lo particular, le pondría del uno al diez un 7 jejeje, bueno ¿cuanto le pondría Uds., mis comentarios: solo espero que el carácter de los personajes este bien conservado, y si no lo es pido mil disculpas, recuerden que este es mi primer fic, sigan la historia, chau.


	5. Dimelo Por favor

Capitulo 5:

**DIMELO POR FAVOR**

Lo observaba mientras esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor su cena, la cual él estaba preparando, ¿Qué pensaría?...: "no Anna, no esperes eso de él, jamás te lo dirá", apretó un poco el puño, algo le decía que eso era cierto, pero… no quería creerlo…

Le dio mucho gusto que ya no estuviera encerrada en su habitación como en los días anteriores, ahora estaba detrás de él, esperando impacientemente la cena que le estaba preparando, era muy de costumbre ver esas escenas, pero para el siempre serian especiales, … por k estaba ella…

Tenia que sacar todo aquello que Hao sembró en ella, ¿jamás se lo diría…, desde el día en que los comprometieron posiblemente jamás haya escuchado de él alguna palabra halagándola, no como shaman, entrenadora o algo por el estilo, sino como mujer, la mujer en la que se había convertido, ¿acaso era tan difícil que Yoh lo notara, era una gran necesidad escuchar algo de sus labios, saber que su próximo matrimonio no seria solo un compromiso que se tenia que cumplir, tenia que haber algo mas que acuerdos, quizás… ¿amor, ¡cariño, si ella lo quería como lo hacia, ¿Por qué no él también a ella, jamás le dio indicios de ello, posiblemente haya sido por k no se mostraba muy abierta para ese tema, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saber si el sentía algo por ella, …si la quería…

Cierto que cuando eran niños no la trataba bien, siempre hacia romper en llanto a la itako, pero cuando crecieron y el torneo se presento, hubo una serie de sucesos que ocasionaron que en él surgiera algo, en ocasiones se pasaba gran parte del tiempo observándola sin que ella lo notara, el mejor momento era cuando dormían juntos, ya que su matrimonio estaba cerca, era mejor estarse acostumbrando a la vida que llevarían, es por eso que adoptaron el dormir juntos, aunque para él eso era un privilegio, sentir su respiración, su perfume, su suave piel que ocasiones rozaba, su voz deseándole buenas noches…, cuando podía conciliar el sueño después de un largo rato de haber admirado el rostro de su prometida, soñaba con que ella era suya, su esposa, su compañera, su amante, …su mujer, bendito compromiso que lo hará unirse a la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra, su Anna. Cuando la volvió a ver después de varios años cuando el torneo iba a empezar, encontró una Anna diferente a la que cuando eran niños, su carácter fuerte y frió, posiblemente resultado de las veces en que la hacia llorar, quien sabe, lo primero que le llamo la atención, eran tan diferentes, pero que importaba, poco a poco fue acercando a esa nueva Anna, y mientras creía que la estaba conociendo, siempre había mas cosas por descubrir, admiraba su gran fuerza, su tenacidad, su carácter, le cautivo su fría mirada que expresaba aquellos ojos negros como el lebano, su piel tan blanca y tersa, sus finos cabellos dorados, …hasta amarla; pero jamás se atrevería a decírselo, era un miedo enorme el que tenia, si ella estaba a su lado era por el compromiso que los unían, si ella le dijera que solo estaba allí por ello, por el "compromiso", su corazón se rompería, prefería seguir soñando que ella lo amaba, al menos así estaba "seguro", en ocasiones quería gritarle el gran amor que sentía, pero ella no daba oportunidad a ello, entonces… era mejor así…

No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, lo que él le dijo no era cierto, no quería creerlo, necesitaba demostrar lo contrario…

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: dime anita

Anna: ah… que opinas de nuestro matrimonio

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Anna: ya escuchaste, así que no pienses que lo repetiré

Hubo silencio, silencio que parecía eterno, el ambiente se tenso.

Solo quería saberlo, su pregunta fue directa, solo quería… saberlo…

¿Por qué Anna le preguntaba eso, …¡podía decírselo ahora, la ocasión perfecta que ella misma dio lugar, pero…, no podía algo se lo impedía, aquel miedo era enorme, que tal si se lo estaba preguntando solo por simple curiosidad, de que valdría que le expresara todo lo que sentía si posiblemente aquella pregunta fue solo de… "rutina"…

Yoh: bueno, nuestro compromiso… es algo que mis padres y abuelos decidieron, ellos así lo creyeron conveniente

Anna: no te estoy preguntando algo que de sobra se, lo que quiero saber es que opinas tu al respecto

Yoh: yo…

Anna (pensando): dímelo

Yoh (pensando): yo… te amo… Anna, pero…

Anna: ¿tu que Yoh Asakura?

Yoh: …como descendiente de la familia Asakura es mi deber perpetrarla, los que deciden los compromisos ven que la unión sea la mas apropiada, y yo debo de cumplir lo que ellos dispongan

¿Qué fueron esas palabras, algo sintió, fue un pequeño dolor, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

Lo dijo, dijo lo que no quería decir, ¿por que le era tan difícil hablar de la verdad, de su verdad, hasta a él mismo le dolió lo que dijo, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?

Anna: ¿acaso a ti no te importa que otros estén controlando tu vida, ¿acaso tu opinión no es importante, ¿acaso si te ordenan que saltes de un puente tu lo harás?

Yoh: tengo que hacerlo

Anna: ¡pero si tu quieres puedes negarte!

Se notaba en su voz algo de irritabilidad

Yoh: …deshonraría a mi familia

… silencio…

Anna: …¡¡¡HANTA NO BAKA YOH, NO BAKA!

Se paro y salio de aquel lugar, en dirección a su habitación

Yoh: Anna…

Entro en su habitación bruscamente, cerro la puerta con fuerza avanzando hasta la ventana quedándose allí.

¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso, ¿acaso era una simple maquina de obediencia absoluta, pero eso no era lo que mas le afligía, con sus palabras le dio a entender que…

Anna: no me quiere…

Desde aquel incidente ya habían pasado un par de horas, ahora se encontraba en su futón tratando de dormir, pero no lo conseguía,…alguien abrió la puerta.

Después de lo que dijo…, solo quería ver si "su" anita estaba bien, al entrar abriendo la puerta lo mas despacio y silenciosamente que pudo, la vio, recostada en su futón, dándole la espalda, de seguro estaba dormida.

Sabia quien era, quizás vino a decírselo,…dímelo

Anna (moviendo los labios si emitir sonido alguno): dímelo… por favor…

Yoh: Anna yo… buenas noches Anna…

Salio de aquel lugar, cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero se podía sentir que salio.

Anna: …eres un tonto Yoh, un tonto

Fuera de la casa alguien observaba todo aquello.

¿: Jajaja… lo sabía

¿Y que tal les pareció, bueno a mi me gusto jejeje, este capitulo posiblemente sea muy triste, posiblemente para algunos este muy confuso todavía, De los 5 capítulos que ya llevo escribiendo este es el k mas trabajo me dio, ¿no se por que? Pero es cierto, sigamos con la historia, y en lo personal, para mi Yoh si es un idiota, ¡muerte a Yoh! Muajajaja.


	6. Nada

Capitulo 6:

**NADA**

Aun era muy temprano, del el Sol apenas se veían algunos pequeños rayos de luz, pero aun insuficientes para derrocar la penumbra que había en esa habitación, donde ella se encontraba en posición de loto sobre su futón. Si durmió habrá sido muy poco, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus pensamientos eran aturdecedores, sombríos, tristes y dolorosos, solo tenia la mirada fija en nada, aunque su cabeza inclinada diera a entender lo contrario. Sin palabra alguna, ni pensamiento o gesto, se paro y salio de aquel lugar.

Se paro frente a una puerta, deseaba tocarla, pero los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior le daban un poco de inseguridad, con la manos a punto de hacer su llamado pero retirándola de inmediato, esta escena se repitió cuantiosas veces, hasta que después de un buen rato sin intentarlo por fin lo hizo.

Yoh: Anna, el desayuno ya esta listo…

No hubo respuesta

Yoh: Anna… cuando puedas bajas

Lo dijo con un tono de resignación, volteándose para dirigirse hacia la planta baja de la casa, allí la esperaría, el que no obtuviera respuesta de la itaku ya lo esperaba, pero… ni siquiera pudo sentir su presencia, algo no lo dejo tranquilo, nuevamente llamo a la puerta.

Yoh: Anna, ¿estas bien?

Silencio

Yoh: Anna, ¡¿estas bien!

…

Yoh: ¡Anna,…¡¡ANNA!...

…

Yoh: ¡¡¡ANNA!

Algo no le pareció que iba bien, abrió la puerta con fuerza… no estaba, su futón estaba arreglado, la ventana entreabierta mientras una brisa revoloteaba las cortinas, todo en orden, pero no estaba. La expresión en su rostro era la del más profundo miedo, no estaba… ¿Qué podía ser más terrible para él que ella no estuviera? Rápidamente salio de aquella habitación, busco en todos los cuartos de la planta alta, dando con el mismo resultado que en la anterior, nada. Bajo por las escaleras, la cocina, los baños termales, las otras habitaciones, el jardín… nada; se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, el sol ya había salido completamente, eran como las ocho de la mañana, eso era lógico, se encontraba en la puerta mas exterior de la casa, a punto de salir, pero en eso vio una silueta acercarse, poco a poco se le pudo reconocer, cuando ya estaba justo frente a él…

Yoh: Anna,… ¿donde estuviste?

Anna: solo salí a caminar un poco

Yoh: ¿caminar, ¿pero a que hora saliste?

Anna: temprano

Yoh: ¿y por que no avisaste?

Anna: no lo creí conveniente

Diciendo esto entro en la casa, pero antes le dirigió unas palabras a su prometido

Anna: hoy no iré a la escuela, así que ve tu solo, pero regresaras temprano ya que no descuidaras tu entrenamiento desde ahora.

Retomo su tarea de entrar en la casa, pero ante una pregunta de su prometido se detuvo para responderla.

Yoh: ¿Por qué Anna, acaso te sientes mal?

Anna: no es eso

Yoh: ¿entonces…?

Anna: sino quieres ir…

Agacho un poco la cabeza hacia un lado

Anna:… haz lo que quieras

Entro a la casa, entrando en su habitación, cerro la puerta

Yoh: Anna…

El Sol no era misericordioso, pegaba con toda su magnitud a las 3 de la tarde aquel día, aquel chico se estaba preparando para salir a correr como todos los días, no había ido a la escuela, se quedo; paso por debajo de las escaleras dirigiendo una triste mirada hacia arriba, luego siguió su camino haciendo una silenciosa salida.

No desayuno, no almorzó, no probo alimento alguno en lo que iba del día, cuando ya no sintió la presencia de su prometido dentro de la casa, salio de su "escondite", no quería ver el rostro de él, las palabras aun le dolían: deber, perpetrar, conveniente, familia, deshonra,… Asakura…, trataba de no pensar en aquello, pero era demasiado difícil. Entro en la cocina, se sirvió un plato de comida, afortunadamente Yoh cocino. Ya mas "tranquila", pensaba que posiblemente las cosas debían de ser así, la familia Asakura debía de seguir viva, y los compromisos eran cosas comunes para llegar a ese objetivo, ¿de que podía quejarse, aquella familia la había acogido, le brindaron techo, comida, bienestar, lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuir todo aquello era… también obedecer, así que, ¿que culpa podía tener Yoh de todo eso, a él lo comprometieron sin su consentimiento, no podía exigirle nada, posiblemente la culpa fuera solo de ella, por albergar algo que no debía de ser, llegar a quererlo fue un error, su error, al menos así lo calificaba ella, así que seguiría con eso, al menos estaría a su lado, las cosas sucedían por algo,… esa presencia, esa aura, definitivamente sabia quien era.

Anna: Hao…

Y diciendo eso, salio a su encuentro…

Después de ver aquella patética escena la cual esperaba por cierto, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba temporalmente, su sonrisa de satisfacción era muy notoria, sus planes estaban hiendo tal como quería que sucedieran, cada movimiento, cada pregunta y duda sembrada, cumplían con su objetivo, la sabiduría de mil años le daban gran conocimiento acerca de los pensamientos y el actuar de las personas, y sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, cada actuar que realizo, así como las que estaban por suceder le daban una sensación exquisita, y mas las futuras, lo que su mente albergaba respecto a ellas… y mas si Anna se encontraba allí, era realmente delicioso, un dulce sabor llamado venganza. Así que al día siguiente a la misma hora que el día anterior, se presento ante ella.

Estaba allí, ante la sombra de aquel árbol que 24 horas antes también lo protegieran de los candentes rayos que emanaba el astro rey, echo un suspiro de resignación para si misma, no iba a permitir que una cosa dañara a la otra, fue a su encuentro.

Anna: ¿otra vez tu por acá?

Hao: te prometí que volvería a verte, así que aquí me tienes, anita

Anna: …

Hao: ¿acaso no estas contenta de verme?

Anna: …

Sabia que es lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¿como no? Si el mismo lo provoco, no perdía nada y ganaba mucho…

Hao: …

Anna. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Hao: Jajaja

Anna: a mi eso no me pareció gracioso como para que te pongas a reír de esa forma

Hao: bueno, anita, no es necesario que sea gracioso para que unas palabras produzcan risa

Anna: entonces eres un loco

Hao: ¿en serio?

Anna: si, ni siquiera se como demonios lograste sobrevivir

Hao: lo dices como si eso fuera un error

Anna: acaso no lo es

El semblante de este shaman se torno un poco serio

Hao: sabes, las cosas suceden por algo y así tienen que ser, y nosotros tenemos que entender por que es que suceden y después de ello, seguirlas

Estas palabras le hicieron pensar en lo que momentos antes estaba en su mente con respecto a Yoh: las cosas suceden por algo, agacho un poco su cabeza, la expresión de orgullo en su rostro cambio a la de una de tristeza, él lo noto. Después fijo su mirada en el horizonte se sentó sobre la delgada capa de hierva verde que había en aquel sitio, y con una sonrisa en su rostro cerro los ojos…

Hao: después de aquel incidente…

6 capitulo, esto lo hice en una noche cuando las ideas eran nulas, lo hice creo que en un par de horas, o mas, comencé a las 11:00pm y termine a las 2:00am, ósea 3 horas, espero que sepan aprovecharlo, aunque no veo como, aquí hice sufrir un poco a Yoh, no me duele en lo mas absoluto muajajaja.


	7. Algo

Capitulo 7:

**ALGO**

Hao: después de ese incidente hace 2 años, he estado solo desde entonces, el unico que me acompaña es el Espíritu de fuego, él siempre estará a mi lado…

Anna: aun no me has dicho nada interesante

Hao: Jajaja ¿y por que debería de confiar en ti, ¿acaso tu lo haces conmigo?

Anna:… ¿acaso quieres que te diga: si Hao confió en ti?

Un poco de sarcasmo no esta mal

Hao: ¿acaso significa que lo haces?

Anna:…

Hao: Jajaja tomare eso como un si

Anna: ó ó

Hao: nn

El silencio invadió aquel lugar, mientras que ambos, sentados en la hierba miraban el horizonte, mientras que el Sol, aun fuerte, seguía reinando en el cielo, hasta que el mayor de los Asakura volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Hao:… cuando desperté, me encontraba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, mis heridas ya secas me indicaron que había pasado un buen tiempo, no se realmente cuanto, pero no fueron un par de semanas, de eso estoy seguro, fueron mas…, hasta que pude recuperar mis fuerzas, comprobé que el Espíritu de Fuego aun seguía a mi lado, después de pensar mucho sobre ese asunto, me di cuenta que logre telé transportarme justo después de que mi hermanito hiciera su actuación de aniquilamiento, así todos pensaron que había muerto en esa explosión.

Anna: ¿Qué quieres decir con actuación de aniquilamiento?

Hao: ya te lo dije una vez, Yoh jamás seria capaz de matar a alguien, y menos a su hermano, aunque debo de decir que no se de donde logro sacar todo aquel poder espiritual que obtuvo casi al final de nuestra pequeña pelea

Anna:…

Hao: bueno eso ya no importa

Anna: y después de eso…

Hao: después de eso busque un buen lugar donde quedarme, medite mucho, y me di cuenta que había dejado de lado algo muy importante para mi

Anna: ¿cual?

Hao: …tú…

Nuevamente le volvía a mencionar esas cosas, se preguntaba que ¿acaso no se cansaría de decir tantas tonterías, pero aquellas tonterías poco a poco le iban agradando, tal parece que escuchara eso muy seguido por muchos días así que era mejor irse acostumbrando.

Hao: por eso estoy aquí

Un suspiro de resignación se dejo escuchar por parte de ella

Hao: Jajaja

Anna: ¬¬………--

Sin palabra alguna, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras que la luz del Sol se filtraba por entre las hojas, poco a poco los segundos, los minutos, hasta llegar a las horas transcurrían, mientras k el shaman de fuego "disfrutaba" aquel descanso recostado, la itako solo estaba sentada, ambos miraban en la misma dirección, ambos tratando de no hacer nada que pudiera incomodar a la otra, ambos con un objetivo que conseguir: venganza y protección; ambos sin pensar en nada, ya que él podía ver lo que ella pensaba, y ella aunque no tenia aquella capacidad, pero era capaz de sentirlo, así que nadie se arriesgaría, era una tarea muy difícil ya que no pensar en nada… pues es algo complicado. El ocaso ya era evidente.

Hao: …ya tengo que marcharme, pero volveré a verte, anita

Le sonrío levemente parándose, luego llamando al espíritu de fuego para después marcharse, todo muy rápido y de improvisto, mientras que ella seguía sin emitir gesto alguno por ello, paso como media hora hasta que…

¿: Anita ya volví

Anna:…

Era su prometido que ya volvía, el escuchar su voz trajo nuevamente ese sabor amargo de no ser correspondida, pero ya no se atormentaría con eso, ya no seguiría haciéndose daño en pensar en eso, mejor que las cosas sucedan como deban de suceder, aparte que había pasado un momento muy tranquilo con… su hermano, eso la había despejado un poco de su dolor. Entro a la casa, pasando por el comedor antes de subir por las escaleras, se cruzo con él, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, para luego pasar de largo.

Yoh: Anna

Tuvo de detenerse

Anna. Dime

Yoh: aún… ¿aún estas molesta conmigo?

Anna:… no, no lo estoy, y no te preocupes mas, subiré a mi habitación, llámame cuando la cena este lista

Diciendo esto subió por los peldaños hacia la planta alta de la casa entrando en su cuarto

En su interior sintió un gran alivio, según lo que dijo ella no estaba enojada ya con él, así que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Anna: Anna…

Ya dentro, recostada sobre su futón, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Hao, si Yoh en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de eliminar a Hao, entonces él sabia que estaba vivo, ¿pero por que no había dicho nada al respecto, estaba tan tranquilo como si nada pasara, él sabia que estaba vivo, pero no que estaba de vuelta, ¿en donde quedaba todo lo que estaba haciendo entonces, ¿para que seguir ocultando que Hao estaba cerca si él ya sabia que estaba vivo, debo de decírselo entonces…

Anna: debo de hacerlo… pero…

Había un pero

Anna: será mejor esperar un poco más

Algo impidió que hiciera lo que debía de hacer, ese algo…

¿: ¡¡Anna ya esta lista la cena!

La voz muy familiar la corto de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se puso e pie, saliendo de su habitación al instante para dirigirse al comedor. Todo transcurrió con total tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado en días, lo mismo que los días venideros, ir a la escuela por las mañanas, mientras que por las tardes Yoh salía a correr, y Anna era visitada religiosamente por el mayor de los Asakura.

Anna: un poco mas de tiempo, luego se lo diré

El tiempo pasaba, hasta convertirse en meses, el tiempo pasaba y no le decía nada a su prometido acerca de la presencia del shaman de fuego, había un algo…

Hao: Jajaja

Anna: ¡ya cállate!

Esto era muy común, una pequeña discusión, palabras bonitas, un poco de cortesía por parte de él, frialdad e indiferencia por parte de ella, tranquilidad y sentirse bien, observar el atardecer juntos, platicar sobre la naturaleza, la presencia de este shaman ya era muy de costumbre, poco a poco ese dolor se fue desvaneciendo, había un algo…

Ya estamos por aquí, espero k les guste, aunque no mucho para mi, necesito recuperar inspiración, así que me iré a buscar imágenes de mi señor Hao muajajaja, gracias por leer este fic, sigan la historia porque aun queda un largo camino que leer.


	8. Su Ausencia

Capitulo 8:

**SU AUSENCIA**

El ocultar del Sol ya estaba terminando, ahora reinaban las penumbras de la noche, un día tranquilo, sin novedad…

Anna: ¡maldición!

Se escucho la voz molesta de la sacerdotisa mientras que por primera vez en su vida golpeaba el árbol donde estaba sentada debajo de el, se paro de inmediato y entro en la casa.

Yoh: Anna la cena ya esta lis…

Anna: hoy no cenare

Yoh: pero anita, desde hace dos días que no cenas

Anna: eso no importa, come tú, mañana tendrás un entrenamiento especial, ¡y será mejor que no cuestiones mis ordenes, ¿quedo claro!

Yoh: pero Anna

Anna: ¡¿quedo claro!

Yoh:… si anita

Anna: muy bien

Yoh:… ¿Anna, te sientes bien?

Anna:…

Yoh: Anna…

No hizo caso, es mas ni siquiera escucho la pregunta de su prometido, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni importancia le dio, subió las escaleras entrando en su habitación, cerro la puerta fuertemente sentándose de golpe sobre su futón, tenia la cabeza gacha pero se notaba en su rostro un aire de enojo.

Anna: ¿Por qué no viene?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Anna: ya van 9 días que no se aparece el muy idiota, acaso cree que puede desaparecer así como si nada, sin decir nada, pero cuando lo vea… me va a escuchar.

¿9 días, si, 9 días ya iba sin que el shaman de fuego apareciera, después de varios meses donde su presencia era diaria como que el Sol salía todos los días, Hao Asakura no se acerco a esa casa. Pero… que tanto le preocupaba a ella, es mas, si ya no viene es por que por fin se alejo de ellos, ahora si están libres de él, Yoh ya no correría peligro, pero por que no le agradaba que él ya no volviera a esa casa

Anna: Hao Asakura… yo…

Menciono estas palabras mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, luego de un par de minutos los soltó, se levanto para cambiarse de ropa, para después echarse a dormir envolviéndose en las sabanas blancas. Tenia la miraba fija en el techo de su cuarto, por su cabeza pasaban escenas de cuando Hao estaba con ella, discutiendo muy a menudo, bueno solo ella, ya que él siempre mantenía la calma, era tan parecido a Yoh en ese aspecto, cualquiera diría que ese no era Hao Asakura, el shaman quien es dueño del Espíritu de Fuego, pero ella sabia que si lo era, le agradaba que se comportara así con ella, solo con ella…

Anna: maldición, solo pienso estupideces

Golpeo el piso pero no muy fuerte, sino su prometido escucharía eso y de seguro vendría a ver que sucedía. Y sin quererlo pasó por su mente aquella vez que la beso, en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, paso sus dedos sobre ellos, recordaba aquel instante…

Anna: ¡ha! Maldita sea, en que demonios estoy pensando

Se reprendió ella misma, no le gustaba pensar en eso, o mejor dicho no le eran correctos, por que cada vez que por su memoria salía a la luz aquella escena, siempre sonreía, aunque eso no era muy notorio.

Anna: ¿y si ya no viene?

Aquella pregunta surgió, sonando con un aire de… ¿tristeza, melancolía, aquella era una idea que no era de mucho gusto para la itako, mientras mantenía la imagen del rostro de Hao Asakura en su mente, se imagino que nunca mas volvería a verlo, un pequeño nudo se formo en su garganta, no pudo identificar por que eso, solo que "ya" había algo…

Anna: sino vuelve será mejor así, su presencia es… una amenaza latente

Claro, era una amenaza, pero no para lo que ella quería creer, una amenaza que ya surgió efecto, ya era…tarde, aunque con sus palabras quería hacerse creer que eso jamás ocurriría.

¿: Ya paso el tiempo suficiente, mañana realizare… otra "visita" jajaja

Ese tipo de comentarios, solo podían ser de alguien, el mayor de los Asakura se encontraba ante la luz que le ofrecía una fogata, en su refugio temporal, el cual consistía en las ruinas de una construcción ya muy antigua, la cual había sido invadida por la vegetación. Había decidido que había que ponerle a esto un poco de suspenso, su ausencia repentina seria muy buena, así la sacerdotisa se intrigaría por ello, las cosas le estaban saliendo muy bien a este joven de 17 años.

Hao: mañana volveré a verte, anita jajaja

Si claro, mañana volvería a verla, pero lo movía mas que su simple deseo de venganza, era su propio deseo de admirar nuevamente aquel rostro, contemplar sus ojos negros, ver el Sol reflejado en sus cabellos dorados, y si también tiene la fortuna de ver aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo pudo observar una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba viéndola, ni siquiera supo que hizo o dijo, pero sonrío, para él, ese fue un momento inolvidable el cual deseba volver a vivir (un momento Kodak jajaja nn). Si, aquí también había algo más que sus deseos de venganza, algo…

Hao: muy pronto querido hermanito querrás no haber nacido, desearas haber muerto antes de experimentar el dolor que se te avecina, jajaja

Si, también eso era cierto, el plan de este shaman consistía en enamorar a la sacerdotisa, alejarla de él, romperle el corazón en tantos pedazos como estrellas en el cielo, y el sufrimiento de este seria la mas dulce venganza, en cuanto a ella, una vez logrado su objetivo, simplemente, deshacerse de esa carga, ya que una vez cumplido su meta, ya no le serviría para nada, y eliminarla también seria otro golpe muy duro para el menor de los Asakura, jajaja ciertamente todo estaba fríamente calculado, todo, nada podía salir mal, después de cumplir con ese asunto se apoderaría de los grandes espíritus, y así eliminaría a todos los humanos de la faz de la tierra, y su mundo de shamanes estaría hecho, claro si antes no surge algo, aunque eso era imposible, ¿que podría salir mal, si todo ya estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba el ultimo paso…

Bueno aquí esta el… el… ¿Qué capitulo era?... ¡aya, ya me acorde, capitulo 8, bueno algunas cosas ya están por cumplirse, espero que estén entendiendo la historia, aquí se ve el nacimiento de… algo, bueno ahora mátenme, aun falta mucho, bueno eso todo por esta noche, dos capítulos en una noche no esta nada mal, sigan la historia, chau.


End file.
